


Tumblr Prompt Fics

by camplock



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, wahgan - Freeform, wahtinez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camplock/pseuds/camplock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots I wrote on Tumblr that are from prompts I got in my askbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contents Page

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a contents page would be useful because you wouldn't want to sift through a load of fics just to get to a single one. Well anyway That's here. Enjoy!

**Contents:**

  1. [Delayed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034392/chapters/9072520)
  2. [I Love You Too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034392/chapters/9072562)
  3. [Ace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034392/chapters/9072595)
  4. ["I'm Flirting With You"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034392/chapters/9072622)
  5. [Paperwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034392/chapters/9072643)




	2. Delayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a post by jo-martinez on tumblr, (Which I can't for the life of me find the link to). Jo, Lucas and Henry's flight is delayed and they all fall asleep. Warning: fluffff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible and I'm sorry

“Flight 4573 has been delayed due to extreme weather conditions. Apologies for any inconvenience. Have a nice day!” The mechanical voice echoed throughout the room, causing Jo, Lucas _and_ Henry to all sigh in unison.

“Have a nice day my ass.” Jo whispered as she slumped back into her chair, alongside the other two.   
  
They’d practically had to travel to the other side of the country for some undercover work, to catch some killer, but the job led to no avail. And they were all utterly exhausted.

“More like have a nice night. Since it’s almost midnight  _now_. Ugh. I haven’t lost this much sleep in a month. I’m so tiiired.” Lucas whined. Leaning his head onto Henry’s shoulder for support. “Why did I even agree to this? Jet lag is evil. I’m never flying again” He closed his eyes, and wasn’t really able to open them now that he had.

Henry sighed. “Lucas. Don’t fall asleep on me! I’m going to fall asleep too and unless you want to be crushed by me falling on you then…” Henry was interrupted by his own (Rather loud) yawn. “Ugh, gosh, I’m tired.”

"Hey don’t you two fall asleep! We could miss the flight-” Jo was also yawning now. “Stupid contagious yawns. Now I’m even more tired.” She muttered.   
“Hey, you guys, shuffle up. I wanna get comfy!”

They all shuffled around tiredly for a while before Jo just sighed. “For gods sake, I give up. Lucas uncross your goddamn legs, I’m lying down.”   
She then proceeded to lay down on her back over their legs and smiled triumphantly. “Finally! Comfy at last.”

“Mmph, good.” Henry was half asleep by now. And with everyone leaning on him he was quite warm and comfortable. His head fell lightly on top of Lucas’. Who was constantly shuffling up because of the slippy plastic chairs.

“Lucas, stop shuffling, Jesus Christ, alright come here.” Henry put his arm around Lucas’ waist and pulled him up again and stopped him slipping. He got a garbled “Thanks.” In return as he nestled his head in the crook of Henry’s neck with a soft and drowsy sigh.

Jo cracked one eye open to look at them. “Are you done yet? Can I rest? Or am I just doomed to never sleep again?” She moved onto her side, facing outwards, and used her arm as a pillow.

Henry laughed quietly and nodded in reply. “Yes we are. Now everyone shut up. I’m tired.” Then he absent-mindedly began to stroke Jo’s hair as they slowly all fell asleep. Their heartbeats and breaths slowly falling into synchronisation with each other

***

Jo opened her eyes to the blinding light of morning- no, more like the light of a flash-camera. Her eyes suddenly widened as she shot up, waking the other two. Who, once fully awake, exchanged the same shocked expression.

Hanson stood before them, laughing. “You missed two flights, guys. Reece got worried so she sent me over. But you all seem pretty okay to me. And I have a new Facebook header now, so thanks.”

Their shocked faces all quickly transformed into laughter as they processed what had happened.

“I’m actually still tired though. I hope my sleep schedule is okay.” Jo sighed. Falling back to where she was laid before.

“Me too. But still, to be honest…” Henry smiled. “I think that was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

“Ditto for me! Also Henry? I have a question.”

“Yes Lucas?”

“What the  _hell_  is your cologne? And why do you drown yourself in it? My nose is _burning_!” He cried.

The laughter resumed again, but was quickly interrupted by Hanson pointing at his phone screen.

"Guys… I don’t wanna be a killjoy or anything, but the next flight to New York leaves in 5 minutes, and we kinda have a serial killer to catch.”


	3. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrible wahgan angst (Do not read unless you want to cry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that I'm sorry

The shots echoed through the hotel room like thunder in his ears.  
With a loud cry, Lucas collapsed to his knees in pain. Clutching his stomach as blood began to stain his jacket and TShirt.

“Lucas!” Henry was by his side in an instant. Pressing down on the second wound for him, but the blood was leaking fast. And Lucas was loosing his strength just as quickly. He began to loose his balance and fell forwards slightly, but luckily Henry caught him just in time. Pulling him back and laying his head on his lap.

“Lucas, you must relax, It’s going to be okay.” Henry ripped off a peice of his shirt and placed it over the wounds to try and stop the blood flowing more efficiently. “You’ll be fine.”  
  
Lucas’ voice was becoming hoarse, “Doc. Just in case I wont-“

“No, Don’t. You’ll be fine.”

“Doc, hear me out.” Lucas stared at him sternly, but there was also a hint of pleading in his expression. “Please.”

Henry fell silent after seeing the look he gave him. But nodded for him to continue.

Lucas took as deep a breath as he could muster before he started to speak; “Well, with two bullets in my gut and only one guy to help me out, I dont really expect to survive this. So I might as well tell ya… I, uh. Well…” Lucas wouldn’t meet his gaze. “I’ve kinda had a tiny, little, slightly huge, crush on you for… Uh… Well, Since about the time we started working together… Ish.” He smiled, a hint of a blush on his cheeks, but still he averted his eyes.

Henry was quite taken aback by his confession, “Lucas, I’m-“

“No, no it’s ok, dont worry. I dont expect you to like me back” He managed the courage to look at him once again, “Anyway. You’re here now. Thats all I really need. At least I’m not by myself… Gosh that’s really cheesy.” he let out a small laugh, but winced as the pain crept up on him.

The tears started to flow down Henry’s cheeks. All he could do was nod and say a few sentences at a time: “Yes. I’m here. It’s okay, Dont worry, please.”

Lucas shivered, tears rolled down his face now, too. “C-can I have a- Can I have a hug?”

Without hesitation, Henry nodded and slowly pulled his assistant into a warm hug, lightly stroking his hair while he shook. Lucas sniffled into his shoulder and nestled his head in the crook of Henry’s neck. 

“I don’t wanna die.” He whispered through light sobs, “I- I don’t want to. This isn’t fair.”

Henry hushed him, “Shh. You’ll be okay Lucas. I’m going to call an ambulance and you’ll be fine. Please don’t worry.” Henry lied, it was all he could do. He knew that the ambulance would never get here in time, and even if they did, it was practically impossible to save him now. There was no point, and all he could do now was comfort him. 

“H-hey Henry?” Lucas’ voice was becoming more and more distant; and it almost broke Henry to hear his name being called so feebly.

He pulled away from the hug to face him, through tears he answered, “Yes? What is it?”

Despite his tears, Lucas let out a weak smile, it was all he could manage. “It’s not your fault.” he said, almost cheerfully. “Oh, also… Love ya.” He said it very casually, as if he was just leaving to go to work. But he wasn’t, he was going somewhere else entirely.

Henry smiled, He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short.   
“Lucas?” he asked, pausing his hair-stoking. “Lucas?” He repeated.   
But there was no reply, Lucas’ body had fallen limp in Henry’s arms, his eyes no longer sparkling like they always had, although there was a hint of his smile planted on his lips, he was gone.

Tears streamed down his cheeks so fast they could have filled an ocean. Henry placed his hand over Lucas’ now lifeless eyes, and closed his eyelids for him. During his time as a doctor, he’d obviously performed this action before, But it had never hurt as much as this.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too." 


	4. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Henry adopt a beagle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is terrible but who cares amiright?

Henry stopped dead when he entered the apartment:  
  
“Lucas!! What.. Who.. What’s that?!”  
  
Lucas jumped up, startled, and the bundle of fur which was sat in his lap toppled to the floor with a yelp.  
“Henry! God damn it now he’s hurt!” Lucas crouched down and lifted the animal onto its paws “You okay little guy? Did the big ol’ grouchy man scare you? Awh.” He scooped him up and walked over to Henry. “He could have broken something!” Lucas prodded Henry with his free hand.

Henry pinched the bridge on his nose and sighed in frustration, “He? Lucas. Who is he? And why is he in our home?”

“He ’s… Well I haven’t named him yet. But, oh Henry you should have  _seen_  him, the poor thing, he was like skin and bone, and covered head to toe in dirt. I thought he was a black lab but no, look! He’s a beagle! And before you open your mouth, no, I didn’t get any dirt anywhere, I cleaned up. Anyway, isn’t he cute?” Lucas smiled down at the small ball of brown and white fur staring up at Henry. Lucas was playing with its ear, “He’s the softest, fluffiest thing I’ve ever held. Seriously, look, hold him!” he carefully but quickly passed the dog to Henry before he could protest. 

He  _was_  fluffy. And warm, and quite, very cuddly. It nestled into Henry’s waistcoat as he stroked his fur. “Hmm. Yes he is quite soft. I agree.” He moved the dog and held him at eye-level with himself, “But, is he-” Henry was interrupted by the dog licking Henry’s nose.   
“Augh! Ew.” Henry set the dog down on the floor and wiped at his nose while Lucas laughed, 

“I think he likes you.”

“Yes, it seems so. And, slightly overly affectionate” He sighed, 

“Soo…?” Lucas picked up the dog and put on a sad puppy-dog-eyes face, which he knew Henry couldn’t resist. “Can we keep the little guy? Please? Pleeease?”

Henry sighed with a smile, it was true. He couldn’t resist that face, it was his one true weakness, and it got to him every time. “Alright… Yes. I suppose we can. But _you_  can deal with any mess the thing leaves.” he finished.

Lucas grinned widely in return, with a gleam in his eye resembling that of a child. “Yess! Thank you! I knew you couldn’t resist my little face.” Lucas put the dog on the table and gave Henry a “Thank you” kiss and cuddle.

“There’s only one problem now.” Henry muttered into the hug.

“Hmm?” Lucas pulled away confusedly, “What d'ya mean?”

Henry went and picked up the dog again, bopping him up and down like a baby, “Well… He needs a name, doesn’t he?”

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Hmm… I don’t know what to call him! What do we- Wait… Look at this patch here! Henry look! That’s so cool!”

Henry moved the dog slightly so he could see. “Oh yes! It looks slightly like… hmm… I would say the Ace of spades! How remarkable!”

“Well then how ‘bout that? We can call him… Ace! It suits him, don’t'cha think?” Lucas smiled dreamily. Stroking the dogs ear again. and crouching down to it’s height. “Do you like that? Hmm? Ace? Shall we call you Ace? Yeah! We will!” The dog leaned forward and licked Lucas’ cheek, causing him to giggle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Henry pulled the dog back, acting mock-offended, “Well excuse me.  _Ace._ But I do believe you’re stealing  _my_  job.” And with a smile Henry gave Lucas a small kiss on the cheek. “See?” He turned back to Ace, “My boyfriend. Kisses are mine.”

“And they’re mine, too.” Lucas finished, before putting his arms around Henry and pulling him into a full-blown kiss.   
He murmured a “Thank you” against his lips, to which Henry replied a small “No problem.”

“But I’d prefer flowers next time, if that’s ok with you." 

Lucas smiled. ”'Course.“   
He pulled away slightly.  
"Couch, dog and movie?” He asked, linking his and Henry’s hand and swaying his arm back and forth.

Henry returned the smile. “Yeah, Couch, dog and movie.” He repeated, agreeing. While plopping the small plump ball of fluff onto the sofa. 

They all snuggled up together and fussed over their new addition to the household.


	5. "I'm Flirting With You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Wahgan trash have you guessed?

Henry smiled into his glass while he drank his (second) beer of the night. He could feel the alcohol beginning to cloud his mind, which only made him smile further. He had finally given in to his assistant’s pleas, and gone with him for a drink. Weirdly enough, he was quite enjoying himself.

Lucas set down his glass on a coaster, and turned to his boss. “So.” He started, “What’s your secret, Doc?”

Henry paused, fear flooding into his stomach like a stone had been dropped to the bottom of it. “I don’t know what you mean, Lucas.” He replied, a false calmness in his voice.

His assistant sighed, blowing his fringe up and crossing his eyes slightly, “I meean… How are you so smart? One guy couldn’t hold all that information in one brain.” He gasped in realisation, “Do you have two brains?” But he shook his head quickly afterwards, “No- no that’s impossible, you’re head’s too small. Do you have a microchip installed? Are you a secret agent or something? Are you a robot sent from another planet to gather all the information you can? Oh no. I probably wasn’t supposed to find that out, was I? Ok, pretend I didn’t say anything.”

Henry laughed at Lucas’… What was the word? “Dorkiness”, that sounded about right. “No, Lucas. It’s nothing like that. I simply keep an open mind, I suppose. As long as you stay alert and take in all the information you come across, achieving my level of intelligence should be rather easy. I’m sure you’d be able to do it. You’re smarter than you think.”

Lucas smiled and tilted his head, almost like a puppy, “So that’s your way of flirting, huh, Doc?” He asked, jokingly, putting his glass to his lips to hide his smile. (And his blush)

The medical examiner stopped, and swirled the beverage in his own glass around for a few seconds, before replying; “I suppose it is.”

Lucas almost choked on his drink, “H-Henry! I was joking… But, really, you were-”

“Flirting with you?” Henry finished, “Well, once you said it, it made sense. So yes. I suppose I’m flirting with you… Is… Are you alright with that? If I made you uncomfortable I’ll stop immediately.”

Lucas shook his head and chuckled lightly, “No, no it’s ok. In fact, it’s better than okay. I actually like you, so I guess everything works out!”

“Indeed it does,” Henry laughed in return, “And in that case, could I buy you another drink, Mr Wahl?”

“You most definitely can, Doctor Morgan.”


	6. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry can't find some missing paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't now who is hiding Paperwork in body fridges but I hope it doesn't happen in real life.

Lucas was sat at his computer, minding his own business, delving into a bag of chips, setting his iPod volume to the highest point and pressing shuffle on his music. Until Henry approached his desk.

“Lucas. Lucas?” Upon noticing that his assistant was wearing those horrid earphones again, Henry sighed and snapped his fingers in front of Lucas’ face, and raised his voice slightly, “Lucas!”

Lucas jumped backwards in his chair, startled by the sudden blocking if his vision. He took out one earbud, and clutched at his chest in fear, “Jesus Christ, Doc! You almost gave me a heart attack! Could you not give me a bit of warning first?”

“My apologies Lucas. I did try to get your attention, really I did. But those dammed things you keep in your ears must send you into a completely different universe.” He glared down at the tiny plastic speaker, quietly blaring out a song Henry had never heard of.

“Oh, right. Sorry Doc. Music keeps me focused on work and stuff. Concentration is tricky, y'know? Anyway, did you want something?”

Henry sighed again, “Yes, I do know the feeling. Also, I just wanted to ask if you’ve finished your paperwork? I seem to be missing some.”

Lucas’ eyes widened, half in confusion, half in fear. “P-paperwork? What paperwork? I didn’t know I had any!” He sat up straight and began to search through the mess of paper that littered his desk. “… Nope. There doesn’t seem to be anything of importance here. Did you check all your drawers in your office.”

Henry wiped a hand down his face. “No. No I didn’t. I hope it’s there, could you please search around here for me, though?”

“Yeah, sure thing boss. I’ll get right on it.” He put his earbud back in and headed for another desk, while Henry made his way back to his own office.

Lucas just hoped to god someone hadn’t hidden it in the freezers. That was barely funny the first time it happened.   
Maybe he should check there first, before it could actually start freezing. No one wants soggy paperwork, after all.


End file.
